Totale Herzfinsternis
Totale Herzfinsternis ist die dreizente Episode der Fünften Staffel und die Einhundertundzweite der Serie. Inhalt WILLKOMMEN AUF DEM “BITTER BALL” – darauf hoffend, allen zu helfen, über jüngste traumatische Ereignisse hinwegzukommen, überzeugt Caroline Elena und Bonnie, am “Bitter Ball” des Whitmore College’s für Studenten mit einem gebrochenen Herzen teilzunehmen. Bonnie ist von einer Kommilitonin namens Liv fasziniert, die sich in der Hexenkunst zu versuchen scheint. Tyler fängt an, sich über Matt’s Beziehung mit zu Nadia Sorgen zu machen. Nachdem er eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht hat, hat Stefan ein frustrierendes Gespräch mit Damon und Enzo . Dr Wes kämpft darum, sein Forschungsprojekt mit der Hilfe von einer neuen Stifterin namens Sloan fortzusetzen. Noch immer nach Rache sinnend und auf der Suche nach Wes, greifen Damon und Enzo auf Gewalt zurück, um Bonnie und Jeremy zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen, aber ihr Plan nimmt eine unerwartete und schreckliche Wendung. Darren Genet hat bei dieser Folge, die von Rebecca Sonnenshine und Holly Brix geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung Zu Beginn der Folge sehen wir Katherine im Körper von Elena, die auf einer Bank sitzt und in ihr Tagebuch schreibt. Sie ist vollkommen glücklich, denn sie hat nun Elenas perfektes Leben: Sie ist jung, alle mögen sie, sie ist ein Vampir. Mit Damon hat sie Schluß gemacht und sie will nun Stefan zurückgewinnen. Caroline versucht am College Bonnie und Elena (die in Wirklichkeit Katherine ist) dafür zu gewinnen einen Neuanfang zu wagen und alles düstere hinter sich zu lassen. Sie sollen auf den "Bitter Ball" für gebrochene Herzen und Singels (oder Freunde) gehen. Es gelingt ihr die beiden zu überzeugen mitzugehen. Währendessen beobachtet Bonnie eine andere Kommilitonin namens Liv, die magisch einen Bleistift bewegt. Stefan kommt nach Hause, findet ein Auto gegen das Haus gefahren, blutig und im Kofferraum die Leiche von Aaron. Drinnen findet er Damon, der gerade nach einer wilden Nacht erwacht. Er und Enzo sind jetzt wieder beste Freunde. Nach der Trennung von Elena läuft er einfach Amok. Er und Enzo wollen nach Aaron auch noch Wes Maxfield finden und töten und so ihren Rachefeldzug gegen die Withmore-Gesellschaft fortführen. Wes hat unterdessen wieder einen Studenten gefangen und in einem Vampir verwandelt. Nun will er ihn zu einem Vampire machen, der Vampireblut trinkt. Da taucht eine geheimnisvolle Frau namens Sloane auf und bietet ihm Schutz und finanzielle Unterstützung an, wenn er für sie Blut untersucht. Sie überzeugt den skeptischen Wes, indem sie ihn Aarons Tod beweist. Damon und Enzo verhören Diane, die Sichreheitschefin von Whitmore. Da sie nichts wichtiges weiß töten sie sie. Als Enzo die Leiche vergräbt taucht Stefan auf. Er bedroht Enzo, damit er Damon in Ruhe läßt. Enzo zeigt sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt. Caroline bemerkt die gute Laune von Elena (die in Wirklichkeit Katherine ist), denkt aber, daß Elena sie nur aufmuntern möchte. Katherine lädt Stefan auf den "Bitter-Ball" ein. Weil er mit ihr über Enzo sprechen will bittet sie Nadja um Hilfe. Diese manipuliert Matt und horcht ihn aus, was jedoch von Tyler bemerkt wird. Damon und Enzo bedrohen Jeremy, damit Bonnie ihnen hilft Wes zu finden. Auf dem "Bitter Ball" kommt Katherine in Gestalt von Elena Stefan näher. Caroline schreddert ihre Bilder von Tyler und Klaus, um alles symbolisch hinter sich zu lassen. Damon taucht mit Bonnie auf. Sie soll ihm helfen eine Hexe zu finden um Wes mit einem Zauber zu lokalisieren. Enzo hat Jeremy als Geisel. Damon droht ihn zu töten. Katherine muß widerwillig in Elenas Rolle schlüpfen, sich um Jeremy sorgen und Caroline und Stefan helfen. Sie hat auf dem Handyfoto von Jeremy erkannt, wo er sich befindet. Matt erkennt währendessen mit Tylers Hilfe, daß Nadja ihn aushorcht. Nadja schaltet jedoch Tyler aus. Bonnie schafft es mit Carolines Hilfe Liv zu zwingen einen Lokalisierungszauber durchzuführen. Stefan und Katherine im Körper von Elena tauchen bei Enzo auf. Der hat gerade Jeremy mit einer Plastiktüte zu ersticken versucht. Stefan kämpft mit Enzo. Katherine muß widerwillig ihre Rolle spielen und kann Jeremy wiederbeleben. Da taucht Damon auf, der inzwischen durch den Zauber weiß, wo Wes ist. Damon und Enzo verschwinden. Matt hat inzwischen gemerkt, daß Nadja Katherine in den Körper von Elena gebracht hat. Diese nimmt ihn zunächst mit, weil er noch Eisenkraut im Körper hat und sie noch nicht weiß was sie mit ihm machen soll. Als Damon und Enzo bei Wes erscheinen, werden sie von diesem mit Hilfe von Sloan und den Travellers überwältigt und gefangenommen. Katherine in ihrer Rolle als Elena verspricht Stefan mit Damon zu helfen. Die beiden nehmen sich in die Arme. Katherine scheint am Ziel. Caroline, die hereinkommt und dies sieht, ist nicht gerade begeistert. Als Damon und Enzo aufwachen spürt Damon den Blutdurst auf Vampirblut und tötet den Vampirstudenten. Enzo erkennt, daß Damon von Wes mit dem Blutdurst auf Vampirblut infiziert wurde. Die beiden haben jetzt ein Problem... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller *Olga Fonda als Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo *Lorenzo Rick als Wes Maxfield *Caitlin McHugh als Sloan *Penelope Mitchell als Liv Trivia *In dieser Folge werden zwei neue Charaktere vorkommen. **Sloan und Liv. *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" ist ein Song von Bonnie Tyler und der berühmteste Song aus dem Musical "Tanz der Vampire". *Katherine und Stefan tanzen zusammen am Ball. *Katherine wird versuchen Stefan zurück zugewinnen. *Dies ist wahrscheinlich die erste Episode, in der Elena nicht vorkommt. *Nach dieser Episode gibt es eine 3-wöchige Pause, da die Olympischen Winterspiele anfangen. *Katherine entfernt die roten Strähne aus Elenas Haar, die sie 7 Monate zuvor hat machen lassen, als ihre Menschlichkeit ausgeschaltet war. *Damon wird in dieser Folge offensichtlich Jeremy bedrohen, wie es im Spoiler gezeigt wird. *Katherine hat jetzt die Volle Kontrolle über Elena's Körper. Elena existiert noch, aber sie hat keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. *Man weiß bis jetzt noch nicht, wann Elena wieder auftauchen wird. Ihr "Auftauchen" wird wahrscheinlich für noch mehr Komplikationen zwischen Elena, Damon und Stefan sorgen. Zitate Stefan (Zu Damon, Enzo): Also wie jetzt, seid ihr jetzt wieder die alten Kumpels, Mordkompanem ist es das? ''______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Damon:' ''Wie lange wird das dauern? '' 'Caroline:' ''Für eine neue Hexe einen komplizierten Zauberspruch unter massiven Druck zu erlernen? (Damon schaut sie erwartungsvoll an) Ich habe keine Ahnung. Bonnie? ''______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Stefan:' ''Damon. Komm bloß nicht zurück. '' 'Damon:''' ''Hatte ich auch nicht vor. '' Galerie 5x13 4.jpg 5x13 3.jpg 5x13 2.jpg 5x13 1.jpg 5x13.jpg thumb|right|221 px{{Episode thumb|right|228 pxthumb|right|221 px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5